The Vampire Diaries: Resisting Her
by WitchyWinchester
Summary: Elena: She can have any boy she wants. Stefan: He’s new and mysterious. Damon: he's dark and mysterious. She wants him. He's avoiding her. He's lurking. But all three are connected.


**Chapter 1**

_September 5, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something awful is going to happen today. I don't know how I know. I just do. Just this gut feeling inside me telling me something is coming and it's going to change everything. It's currently 6:10 in the morning and here I am wide awake. I keep telling myself I'm still jet lagged from coming back from France a couple days ago. But that doesn't explain the way I'm feeling. Stressed, Anxious, Nervous, but over just completely lost._

_I still get flashbacks of mom and dad. Missing them more and more as the years go by. It's hard living in this house without them. Don't get me wrong I love aunt Judith and her new husband Robert. But they will never compare to my parents. Granted they are the only parents Margaret will have memories of. She will never have the memories I have. In time they will become less vivid and ill dream of them less. But I try not to think about that. Margaret was thrilled to be home. But this place is becoming more haunting everyday. It felt like a lie because I don't feel like I'm home. Home is your safe haven. A place you go to feel safe and loved. I know I'm loved her but I'm this house I mostly just feel an empty hole in my heart expanding with time. _

_I was born here in Fells Church, Virginia. I grew up in this house. In this very bedroom lies secret that if the walls could talk they would never stop. But everything just feels foreign to me. It's not my stuff that's out of place it's me. I know I belong somewhere I just don't know where. I wish I knew. But that's a mystery for another day to be solved._

_I've been hiding since I've gotten back from France. Whenever someone calls and asks for me aunt Judith tells them I'm jet lagged and sleeping in my bedroom. So far it's worked. Though it didn't stop her or Robert from eyeing me at dinner like I'm hiding something. But they won't push me to talk._

_Today I start my senior year. I'm supposed to meet the girls before school starts at the parking lot. Is that what's bothering me? Am I nervous to face everyone?_

Elena paused. Her hand holding the black pen centimeters away from her diary. The last few sentences echoing in her ears. Was she scared to see her friends? Suddenly with a quick gesture Elena threw the small velvet book and pen across the room. Slamming against the wall and landing on the hardwood floor. The pages open getting wrinkled. A small dent appeared in her cream colored walls from the pen.

She felt ridiculous in that moment. Since when has Elena Marie Gilbert ever been scared of meeting people? Let alone her two best friends? For as long as she could remember nothing has ever frightened her before. So why was she getting so worked up?

Elena stood up from her canopy bed and headed for her closet. Grabbing her denim light blue jacket she slipped it on over her orange tank top. It went good with her black skirt that went her mid thighs. She didn't even spare a glance at her reflection in the mirror hanging from the closet door. She knew exactly what she would see looking back at her. She would see Elena Gilbert. The popular girl at Robert E. Lee High School. The fashion trend setter of Fells Church. The girl every guy wanted a piece of and who every girl wished to be. On the outside Elena had it all. But on the inside she was empty.

Rummaging through the closet Elena grabbed a pair of brown ankle boots she bought while in France. Then it was time to apply her makeup. That brought her to the upstairs bathroom for the next half hour. Applying her skincare routine, and working on her face. Brown eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. Matched with dark brown lipstick.

"ELENA!" She heard her name being called from downstate "Your going to be late for your first day of school!"

Elena quickly ran the brush through her silky shoulder length hair, pulling it back into a small braid. Grabbing her backpack she ran down the stairs to find her aunt in the kitchen. Three year old Margaret was eating scrambled eggs. She was still in her pink nightgown and slippers. Her silky blonde hair matched Elena's except Margaret's hair was all over the place from her sleep. Her porcelain skin and bright blue eyes matched Elena's as well. She was a mini Elena in appearance. While aunt Judith was at the stove with her back turned towards the girls. Aunt Judith was in pajama pants, a tank top, and a bathrobe. Her light auburn hair was pulled in top of her head in a messy bun. Her glasses hung low on the bridge of her nose letting Elena know she had been reading again.

"Good morning" Elena greeted them "sorry I don't have time to eat breakfast with you guys"

"But Elena you can't just skip breakfast—"

"I'll get something at school" Elena said interrupting her aunt before giving Margaret a kiss on the on her right cheek. Making the little toddler giggle.

"But—"

"I'll probably be out with Bonnie, Meredith, and Paige after school. So don't wait on me for dinner" Elena hollered over her shoulder as she headed for the back door in the kitchen. "Bye!"

"Elena!" Her aunt called trying to get her niece to stop and talk to her. Turning to look at Margaret she found the little girl already looking back at her. "What am I going to do with your big sister?"

"I don't know" she shrugged her little shoulders as she tilted her head to the left.

"At least you like my company, Maggie"

**_…_**

The feeling of anxiousness washed over Elena once again as she walked down her street. It hit her in her gut like a tidal wave during a nasty storm. The anxiety and fear present now more than ever. Maple Street was deserted at the early morning. Everything was silent except Elena's thoughts. The tall Victorian houses stood illuminated by the morning sun. But they felt empty and hallow to Elena as she got an eerie feeling on her way pass them, as if they were deserted inside. Yet she felt as if they were watching her every move.

Everything was normal. The light blue sky full of fluffy white clouds. Green grass wet with the morning dew. There was a cool breeze in the air slapping the bare porcelain skin on Elena's legs. The morning sun shining making her skin look even paler than she really was. Drawing from chalk and creative minds of children littered some of the sidewalk and driveways she passed. Yet there was something off about this morning. Elena felt a pair of eyes following her on her way to school.

Taking a deep breathe Elena stopped walking and turned around. Nothing was there. The scenery was silent. That was till something caught her eye. Something dark in an old oak tree a few feet from where she stood on the sidewalk. It was a crow. It's dark feathers blended in against the branches. It sat still on the branch just starring at Elena. It felt as if the bird was looking into her soul.

She tried to tell herself the bird wasn't really watching her. But something inside Elena told her it _was_. It was big and plump. Sharp claws digging into the branch almost as sharp as it's beak. It was so still it appeared to be motionless as it was a wax figure. But as Elena looked at the bird it was if she was in a trance. She couldn't look away. It was hypnotizing her.

"Okay" Elena heard her voice say before she could think about it "Hi, bird" She raised her eyebrows as if waiting for it to do something. But all it did was caw as if that answered everything. "Yea cause that's not creepy or anything Elena rolled her eyes. With a she other head she turned around but when she did the crow was on the mailbox in front of her. Elena gasped in surprise taking a few steps back. Slowly Elena glanced behind her where she saw the crow in the tree. But there was nothing.

_"caw!"_ Elena quickly turned back around to look at the bird. Quickly Elena ran down the street away from the bird. Once she was out of sight the bird flew away with a flap of it's wings. Though what she didn't see was the mystery man. He stood behind the oak tree in dark clothing. Black short sleeve shirt, dark jeans, dark boots, and a black leather jacket. His dark hair matching the mystery he was. Just watching her from the shadows unknown.

**_…_**

Across town was another mysterious man. Stefan Salvatore. He sat at his wooden desk in his bedroom writing away at his journal. Getting his thoughts from his head onto the pages. When suddenly the crow flew in through his open window with a screeching_ "caw" _His has popped up with a jerk at the sudden noise and breeze that blew by him from the bird. He quickly relaxed seeing it was just a bird. But it was watching him as if it knew him.

In his navy blue short sleeve shirt and dark jeans Stefan looked like a regular high school student. Except he was anything but that.

He felt a familiar sensation come over him. He could feel the blood rush into the veins surrounding his eyes, darkening them tremendously. As his canine teeth grew in length to razor sharp fangs, with a curl of his lips they showed. The bloodlust. Something Stefan has become familiar with over the years. If he had known he was that hungry he would have drank more than just a rabbit from the wood behind the nothing house.

For a fleeting moment he wondered if he should just give up now. Was he being selfish or foolish? Perhaps he should move back to Florence to go back into hiding. Why should he be excepted back into the world of the sun?

But Stefan was tired of living his life in the shadows from the dark. Most of all he's tired of being alone and feeling empty. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd chosen to come to the town of Fell's Church in Virginia. It was as if the small town called out to him months ago. He hoped to like the people in Fell's Church. Maybe even find a place among them. Yearning for some kind of happiness of peace. Never had Stefan been accepted since his life in Florence many years ago. There was no place he could truly go to find peace or be himself. He refused to go back into the shadows. Afraid the darkness would consume him from the inside.

Today would be begin a new life for Stefan Salvatore. A fresh start once again. He would be a new man. A stranger to the people of Fell's church.

Closing his eyes Stefan took a deep breath trying to push aside the growing bloodlust. Opening his eyes they were back to normal…for now.

Grabbing his leather jacket off the back of his chair at the desk. Looking back at the bird Stefan noticed of was still starting at him. He went to look into it's kind but quickly pushed back the urge. Reminding himself his promise he made, not to use his abilities unless there it was absolutely necessary to or there was no other choice.

"Goodbye bird" Stefan muttered walking past the bird perched up on his wooden bookcase in the corner. Rolling his eyes annoyed at the indents his talons we're making in the wood. The crows followed Stefan with it's eyes as he left his room. After Stefan turned the lights off and closed the door behind him the crow flew back out the window.

Stefan made his way down the stairs of the boarding house he's living at. He was at the bottom of the stairs when his ears picked up something. He followed the sound to the living room down the hall. Sitting on the couch sat an older woman. Her short dark brown was greying ended a little below her shoulders. She wore a light blue, cotton, Victorian style nightgown. She was lost in thought starring at the roaring fire alive in the brick fireplace.

"Mrs. Flowers" Stefan mused in a soft voice.

"Good Morning, Stefan" she said without looking away from the fire. Not even startled by Stefan's presence surprising him a little. Though he didn't miss the irony in her words even if the didn't know.

"Good Morning" He greeted her "I see you're a morning bird"

"I could say the same thing about you" Turning her head away from the fire she looked at Stefan. Her piercing emerald green eyes bore into his as if she knew him inside and out. He felt like her words held a double meaning.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?"He asked curiously trying to move the conversation away from him "If it's alright I ask"

"Always such a gentleman Mr. Salvatore" she mused mostly to herself "its alright of you to ask dear"she assured him with a kind smile "You are living in my home. But I was just up thinking about everything" Stefan looked at her confused "Ive done many things you see over my life. But I think it's time to put the past aside and stop dwelling on mistakes and things that can't be changed. So to get away from my thought I began reading. But I couldn't escape my thoughts"

"If you ever need an ear to vent to I will be around" He offered making her smile.

"Thank You" He nodded. Stefan had meant every word. If something was bothering Mrs. Flowers Stefan would like to help in anyway he can. After all she's allowing him to stay at her families boarding house. He offered to pay her somehow but she refused. All she asked of Stefan was if he could keep of with the yard work. Since she was getting older and it was becoming harder for her. "You know that goes both ways, right? I see you Stefan. I can tell something is troubling you deeply. If you would like to talk you know where to find me"

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you"

Stefan left Mrs. Flower to her book and the warmth of the fire. He headed out to the garage to his car. It was something he took pride in. Feeling eyes on him towards the garage to spotted the crow. It was sitting on a branch once again starting at him. Stefan was beginning to become uneasy with the bird around. He told him if he saw the crow again he would look to it's mind. But for now he would leave it be. Looking away from the bird he headed towards the garage. After all he didn't want to be late for hid first day at Robert E. Lee High.

But what Stefan didn't see hidden behind the tree was the mystery man. The same man who had been watching Elena on her way to school. He wasn't watching Stefan at the boarding house. The man was up to something and it involved both the blonde beauty Elena Gilbert and the gentleman Stefan Salvatore.


End file.
